


Precautionary Measures

by Elenchus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Monster Jon - Freeform, Non-Sexual Bondage, Not A Fix-It, general bad times vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenchus/pseuds/Elenchus
Summary: “I need to borrow the Archivist.” Martin’s voice barely stuttered, but his eyes fixedly refused to look at the bound and gagged figure chained to Elias’ desk.Eliastsked. “Now, Martin, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Do you?”“If I didn’t think it was a good idea I wouldn’t be here, now would I?“I don’t know,” Elias murmured, “history seems to suggest otherwise. At any rate, the Archivist won’t be leaving this room. He isn’t ready.”Elias resorts to extreme measures to keep his Archivist restrained.





	Precautionary Measures

“I need to borrow the Archivist.” Martin’s voice barely stuttered, but his eyes fixedly refused to look at the bound and gagged figure chained to Elias’ desk.

Elias _tsk_ ed. “Now, Martin, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Do you?”

“If I didn’t think it was a good idea I wouldn’t _be_ here, now would I?

“I don’t know,” Elias murmured, “history seems to suggest otherwise. At any rate, the Archivist won’t be leaving this room. He isn’t ready.”

Martin’s eyes darted to the Archivist for a brief moment before he remembered to wrench them back. The Archivist hadn’t made a sound. Martin’s mouth set into a stubborn line. “I just need to ask him some questions about a report I’m working on. It won’t take long.”

“Very well then.” Somehow Elias’ voice sounded just like the sighs of disappointed resignation Martin’s mother used to make. “Let’s ask him together, shall we?”

Elias stood up and walked over to the side of his desk where Jon’s chain – had it gotten shorter since Martin last visited? – terminated in a sturdy steel ring. He leaned down to oh-so-gently untie and remove the gag from the Archivist’s mouth. The Archivist gasped in a breath of air, panting for several seconds before he was able to speak.

“What do you want?” he asked, voice harsh from disuse.

“Now now, I’m sure you were listening to our conversation,” Elias said. “I did give you permission to use your hearing once the earplugs were removed.” The Archivist said nothing. “Our archival assistant here would appreciate some assistance. What does he need to know?”

Martin began to speak, but Elias held up a hand to stop him. “Tell me, Archivist”

The Archivist rolled his eyes and gave a snort of disdain that turned into a cough. “I’m going to need something more than _that_ to go on.”

“No,” said Elias, in an almost sing-song voice. “I don’t think so. Tell me,” Elias repeated, carefully enunciating each word, “what does Martin need to know?”

“I told you, I don’t –” The Archivist went completely still, face blank. Martin felt queasy. “Susan died three months ago. A dead end. Several toxins were found in her system, including elevated amounts of arsenic. Unrelated to the cause of death, according to the coroner’s report. Blunt force trauma after a fall from a ladder. The sister moved to America.” He rattled off a series of numbers, then repeated them methodically, over and over, until Martin grabbed a notepad to write the numbers down. It looked like a telephone number. The Archivist fell silent.

Elias gently ran a hand through the Archivist’s hair, cradling his skull. “Well done. I’m very proud of you.” He looked back at Martin. “Did you have any further questions?”

Yes. No. Yes. “You can’t really mean to keep him in this room all the time, I mean, he’s still-” _still human_ , Martin bit his tongue before the words came out and they all three heard the lie, “-he still needs exercise, unless you want his muscles to cramp and for him to get sick, I know he, he poses a certain amount of risk, but there has to be some better way to at least let him stretch his legs and get back some blood flow.”

Elias’ smile looked far too amused for Martin’s comfort. “Martin, are you asking for permission to take the Archivist out for a walk?”

“I…maybe? Would that work?”

“No, not yet. But perhaps, with time.” Elias retrieved the gag from his desk, and the Archivist obligingly opened his mouth for Elias to put it back in place. Elias tied the perfect knot – not too tight, but fully secure – and the Archivist settled back into his position against the desk. “Isn’t it time for you to be leaving, Martin?”

It wasn’t. Martin left all the same.


End file.
